


Relentless

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did the Lieutenant just... die? You know, it was really unclear. He survived and has gotten clear of the city and is thinking about what he'll do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relentless

Traitor. Hypocrite. Backstabbing LIAR. We believed in Amon. We gave up everything to stand beside him and face down the world. I believed in him. Only a day ago I would have gladly said that I loved him. And what has our leader been? A bloodbender. The most disgusting branch of the whole corrupt bending institution. His spirit-granted powers were nothing more than a twisted version of that which we already sought to destroy. Everything he told me, the confidences we shared, nothing he said was true. Even as I curse his name, I'm moving along the shore away from the city as quickly as I can limp. I've stolen new clothing and hidden everything that could give me away. When Amon betrayed everything we stood for and turned against us, I knew everything was lost. Without his power behind us we have no means of carrying the revolution to completion. Our hopes for a future of equality crumbled as his tower of lies came crashing down.

There is something to be said for what we have accomplished despite him. If I am recognized I will be tried and hung as a criminal, but I can hope that the echoes of what I've done may someday better the lives of the world's nonbenders. But the revolution is behind me. I have a new purpose. I will take a new name, build a new history for myself, and I will find this man and make him answer for what he's done. I will force him to explain himself, why he would do this to us when any of us would have gladly sacrificed ourselves for him. How could he touch me so softly and lie to me so effortlessly? I gave him more than I thought I could ever give. Well now I'll give him years. I will hunt him until the day I die if that's what it takes. I stop to look out over the water at the ruins of the Fire Nation ships. We accomplished all this, but we could have done so much more. One last mushroom-shaped cloud of smoke curls over the horizon as I watch, and I have to smile at how we simple nonbenders have brought these elite soldiers to their knees. I take in the sight, tucking it away in my memory, as I make my plans for the coming weeks. I cannot rest until I find him.


End file.
